Within the known prior art there have been numerous attempts to provide methods or systems that allow for a consumer to invest monies into an investment vehicle via purchase/sale from a retailer/wholesaler. For example, such methods or systems are taught within U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,876,971, Re. 36116, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,970,480, 5,202,826, 4,941,090 and 5,117,355 each of which are similar and somewhat related to the present invention. Such prior art are somewhat functional for their intended use but each still include disadvantages and drawbacks that the present invention recognizes, addresses and resolves in a manner heretofore not taught.
A most important disadvantage and drawback within the prior art is the fact that each are restricted to requesting the consumer to pay an additional amount of money “over” the participating providers price. Therefore the consumer is simply transferring money from a checking or credit card account into a savings account, respectively via the retailer/wholesaler. This type of transaction is structured to benefit the retailer/wholesaler, banking or other financial service and is not specifically beneficial for the actual consumer. In general, these systems are designed to encourage the retailer/wholesaler to function as a transfer medium for banks and the like. Thus, the retailer/wholesaler include a fee for this service and make money from the transaction as opposed to the transaction being beneficial for the actual consumer.
There are certain retailer/wholesalers who are more reasonably priced when compared to their competitors and the present invention is most beneficial when incorporated within these specific types of retailer/wholesaler entities. For example, it would be most advantageous for all parties involved in the transaction if the savings were automatically incorporated into the actual sales price. Most retailer/wholesalers advertise and encourage consumers to buy products from them, as they are priced lower than their competitors and saving the consumer money. As a result the consumer is pleased as they feel they are getting a real bargain for their money spent. This not only results in more satisfied customers but also increased sales.
Furthermore, most customers who believe they are getting the best price tend to spread by word of mouth what great savings they have found by shopping at a specific store. As a result, most often this word of mouth between consumers is more valuable to the retailer/wholesaler than any other form of advertising. Therefore it is most beneficial for the retailer/wholesaler to encourage this type of communication between consumers.
Unfortunately in today's society it is very difficult for people to open savings or retirement accounts due to the fact most people don't have extra money to invest because we tend to live week-to-week or paycheck-to-paycheck. This is most discouraging and troublesome for most people, as they have no money for emergencies and no hope for retirement in the future years. Therefore, it is contended that if there were a way for the average consumer to actually invest money into a savings program automatically when making a purchase this would be very appealing and advantageous. For example, if a consumer knew that they were automatically investing in their future each and every time they made a purchase this would result in more satisfied customers and more sales. Therefore, if the retailer/wholesaler were to increase the actual sales price of an item (for members) to an equal amount when compared to their competitors this would be most appealing. To further exemplify the advantages and benefits of this analogy consider the following. A first store #1 offers an item for $2.00. A second store #2 offers the exact item for the same price, $2.00. However, the consumer knows that “being they are a member” of the second store #2, upon purchase a percent of the purchase price is automatically put into a money saving program for them as an investment. Therefore, even though each store offers the item for the same price, the consumer will prefer to shop at the second store because they are a member and desire to invest in the money saving program for their future. Thus resulting in a money saving program designed for the consumer as opposed to the retailer/wholesaler. However, the end result is advantageous and beneficial for all parties involved as will later be seen and taught herein.